The present invention relates to a market research database incorporating a set of dynamic rules which respond to the input of information into the database in order to populate still other information into the database.
Information data models are used by database designers to model various environments. For example, information data models are used to model business environments in order to assure, inter alia, operational efficiency. The computer systems involved in modeling such an environment typically require complex computer-level manipulations, because the environment that is being modeled consists of many complex and interrelated objects. Such information systems exploit database management technology in order to promote efficient design, to enhance file maintenance and modification, to eliminate data file redundancy, and to provide substantial documentation regarding data file structure.
The implementation of an information management system utilizing database management technology typically involves the concept of at least dual data representations, i.e., logical representation and physical representation. A logical representation relates to the form in which data records are presented to, and interact with, the system user. A physical representation relates to the form in which individual data records are stored, and how the records are manipulated by the computer system. The physical representation of the data in the past has been regarded as of little or no concern to the end user because the task of manipulating data storage areas is a function of the system, and is established by system designers.
Disregard of the relationship between the physical representation of data and the end user has lead to databases which are difficult for the end user to use and manipulate. For example, market research databases are used to track the flow of products through one or more business enterprises and ultimately to an end user, such as a consumer. Such a database may be useful in determining the effective use of shelf space within a retailer, the effective use of advertising and other promotional campaigns, the effectiveness of distribution systems, the buying habits of consumers, retailers, wholesalers, and the like, and other information which can make manufacturers and distributors of products more efficient and profitable.
Databases which are used for market research and analysis contain information typically stored in flat files headed by uniform product codes (UPCs). Storing market research data in flat files headed by uniform product codes, however, has several problems. For example, uniform product codes are typically recycled so that a uniform product code that describes a particular product in one year may describe a different product in a later year. While the users of these uniform product codes are generally asked to wait a full year before a uniform product code is recycled, uniform product codes are frequently recycled within a year. Therefore, uniform product codes may overlap different products in terms of product related information that is stored in a market research database.
That is, when a product is discontinued, its associated uniform product code is discontinued for some period of time. After this period of time, the discontinued uniform product code may be recycled by associating it with a newly introduced product. However, it may be necessary to store information about both the discontinued product and the newly introduced product in a market research database because both products may still be in distribution (e.g., the discontinued product may still be on store shelves). Moreover, even after the discontinued product and the newly introduced product are no longer in distribution at the same time, distributors and others may want product related information about both. However, storing information about a discontinued product and a newly introduced product, where both are associated with the same uniform product code, presents difficult problems to the database user and/or designer.
Moreover, product related information storage needs frequently change. For example, changing needs often require the deletion or addition of fields. While the deletion of fields in flat data files of a market research database is not particularly difficult to implement, the deletion of fields in such flat data files can lead to an inefficient use of memory. Addition of fields in such a market research database, however, is very difficult to implement without changing the software that implements the database.
Also, it is often desirable to track and report the evolution of a product, a brand name, a business enterprise, and/or the like. Therefore, while many database systems store data in historical perspective, tracking the evolution of a product, a brand name, a business enterprise, and/or the like is difficult because of the way in which the data is stored. For example, it is known to use an additional code in connection with a uniform product code in order to identify the generation of a product. However, while this additional code may indicate that some aspect of a product has changed, it does little to designate the particular aspect of the product that has changed. To determine the changed aspect, the data stored in connection with the additional code must be closely examined and compared to the data associated with other generations of the same uniform product code in order to determine the changed aspect.
Furthermore, it frequently occurs that information to be entered into a database impacts more than one record in the database. Such information about a particular product is entered into various fields in order to describe the characteristics, attributes, and other aspects of that product. However, some or all of that same information may be useful with respect to other records of the database. For example, when a particular breakfast cereal is entered into current databases, the characteristics, attributes, and other aspects of the breakfast cereal which serve to define the breakfast cereal are entered into a plurality of fields and include the brand name of the cereal, the business enterprise which packaged, wholesaled, distributed, and/or the like the cereal, the particular package containing the cereal, the size of the package, the particular grain or grains which were used in making this cereal, and the like. If the database also contains a competitive categories section, the breakfast cereal must also be entered in a competitive category, such as cold breakfast cereal or hot breakfast cereal. Currently, when information about a product is entered into the database, it must be manually entered into all categories of the database in which the product fits. This manual approach is expensive and labor intensive.
The present invention is directed to a market research database which solves one or more of the problems discussed above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a market research database comprises first information relating to a first aspect of market research data, second information relating to a second aspect of market research data, and a set of dynamic rules. At least one rule of the set of dynamic rules is arranged to respond to entry of first data into the first information by entering second data into the second information.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a market research database comprises a first information set containing first market research information, a second information set containing second market research information, and a third information set containing a set of rules. At least one rule in the third information set is arranged to respond to first data being entered into the first information set by entering second data to the second information set. The first data entered into the first information set is different from the second data entered into the second information set.